The black beast
by Jackness2Sweet
Summary: Yu manages to catch a wolf he had seen the day before at the others' surprise, but it turns out that the wolf is more human than wolf. (My first story)
1. Chapter 1

''It's a wolf in the forest! A wolf!'', shout Yu to Tsubasa who sat on the couch inside B-Pit reading a book as he waited for Madoka to fix his bey.

''It does not exist wolfs in this forest.'', said Tsubasa and looked at Yu. ''Why where you there in the first place?''

''It does! I saw one!'', said Yu and took the book of Tsubasa and threw it away. Ignoring the question he just have got. ''It does!''

Madoka have stop fixing Tsubasas bey and turned around on the chair and looked at them. ''It have existed wolfs in the forest, but they all disappeard.''

''I have right!'', shout Yu and sat down beside Tsubasa who looked at Madoka.

''Does it?''

''It have once upon a time.'', said Madoka and turned around to her work.

''Pick up my book you threw away, little boy.''

''Don't call me that!''

* * *

''I will never find the wolf again.'', said Yu and kicked away a small stone in the forest.

He have searched the whole day for the wolf to show up. He have even sat up a net and put a hamburger under it, in hope for the wolf to come and get trapped in his trap. It did not work. He did not saw any wolf come and he walked away from there in anger. He walked to the river, there he saw the wolf last. When he came to the river he saw no wolf, but heard a howling sound from where he have came from. He thought it must come from his trap and ran the way back from where he came.

When he came to his trap saw he the wolf. Black fur. Yellow deep eyes and it kicked around with its legs to get out from the net. It bite around in it to and got just more stuck in it. It turned its head to Yu, when he walked up to it. He wanted to touch it, but scared for it to bite him. The wolf have stopped moving and bite around and looked at him with its deep yellow eyes. He took a step closer and the wolf looked still at him. He took another step and stretched out his hand to touch the wolf, when it fast turned its head to bite his hand. He jumped back before it could bite and landed on the ground. He stared at the wolf who now growled at him. He saw the teeth. They where long. Nearly as long as his fingers and now he saw it to was bigger than a normal wolf. When it low on it's side was it nearly as long as Ryo. But how could it be so big? A wolf was much smaller than this.

Yu soon heard footsteps and Ginga and Madoka came out from the forest. He saw them stoop infront of the whole and stare at it.

''Y-yu, wh-wha-what is tha-that?'', asked Ginka and looked at the wolf and soon Yu.

''I said it existed wolf in the forest.'', said Yu.

''Yea-yeah, but Yu. How did you catch it?'', said Madoka. ''And are you okay?''

Yu stood up. ''I'm fine and I fixed a trap to catch the wolf.''

''But Yu, this wolf. WHY!?'', Ginga walked up to him.

''I wanted to show it existed wolf in the forest!'', shout Yu happy and smiled.

''Yeah, but wolf left the forest for many years ago. How can a single wolf still live here?'', said Madoka and walked up beside them.

They looked all at the wolf.

''It sure looks bigger than a normal wolf.'', said Ginka and took a step closer to it, but backed away when it started to growl at him. ''Maybe it is mutated?''

''Ginka!'', shout Madoka and looked at him.

''Sorry.''

''We can call and ask your dad?'', said Madoka as Ginga nodded and she took up a phone and took some steps away from them and the wolf.

''Yu, we was worried over you. You've been gone whole day.'', started Ginka, when Madoka talked to his dad.

''I'm sorry. I wanted just to show it existed a wolf in the forest.''

''It sure exist a wolf in the forest and you know you could have get hurt. Its wild and it could have ki-'', He got interrupted by Madoka who said they would send a helicopter to them.

Yu looked at the wolf. He could see how it was breathing heavily and it looked at them, with the deep yellow eyes. He believed that he had seen a little man in the beast.

* * *

Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

''You could have get hurt, you are just a child Yu.'', said Ryo when they where at WBBA.

''I'm just not a child.'', said Yu quiet who sat beside Tsubasa who still was reading his book.

''You are a child, little boy.'', said Tsubasa who heard what he have said.

''Don't call me that!'', shout Yu and took Tsubasas book again and threw it away and the book hit Ginka in the head.

''Sorry Gingky.'', said Yu while Ginga rubbed his head where the book hit him.

''How can a single wolf live in the forest? Wolfs lives in packs well?'', asked Madoka and looked at Ryo and Hikaru.

''We looked it up and sometimes wolves can be put out of the pack or the pack have been killed or separate in any way.'', said Hikaru. ''And it does not seem to live in a pack so it's a loner, means it does not have a pack.''

''I feel sorry that it have lost it's pack.'', said Ginga and Madoka looked sad.

Then came a picture up on the wolf on the screen behind the desk in the room. The wolf low down on a cement floor. The tongue was hanging outside his mouth. It looked almost dead.

''Is it alive?'', asked Ginga.

''Yes, it is just asleep'', said Ryo who sat down on the chair behind the desk. ''But it was nearly dead when Yu catched it. It was thin.''

''We saw it also. It was really skinny.'', said Ginga and looked at Yu with a worried expression.

Madoka looked really sad at the picture. You could really see how skinny it was. They all looked troubled out with the picture and the wolf.

''Where is it?'', asked Tsubasa after a after a minute os silence.

''It is on the zoo. They wanted to keep it for research.'', answered Hikaru. ''They are very impressed that a child have captured it.''

The picture disappeared and Yu sat proud on the couch and smiled. Tsubasa stood up to go and pick up his book that Yu angry have threw away again. He could not belive that Yu, who is just a child have captured a full grown wolf. He is suprised, but wondered about one thing.

''Can we visit it?'', asked Yu.

''Yes, about some days.''

* * *

Four days later.

Yu was running to the zoo in happiness. He wanted to see the wolf. Tsubasa walked a bit after him and sighed. They get to go in free in the zoo, why Yu have captured the wolf and they go directly to the part where they have the wolfs. They stopped outside the fence to a wolf that had some wolf cubs who ran around and played with each other. They bited each other and jumped at each other. One of them fell of a little rock, but stood up again and started playing with the others. While the mother was lying under a bush sleeping.

''Are they not beautiful?'', asked Yu to Tsubasa and smiled at him. Tsubasa just smiled back and nodded. He did not like wolfs so much, he did not like them.

''Where do they have the wolf?'', asked Yu.

''We can maybe ask someone who work here.'', said Tsubasa and they walked up to a man who fixed the fence.

''Excuse me, do you know where they keep the new wolf here?'', asked Tsubasa and the man turned his face against him.

They got very fast where they should go. The man have sounded irritated when they have talked to him. He claimed they disturbed him in his work.

It took them more than one hour to find where they should go. Yu said he was guilty to look at any animal they walked past and stopped for some minutes to buy ice cream. He soon stood and looked at every animals for ten minutes in silence and soon he started to talk about how beautiful and cute they where. First the bears, later the tigers, later monkeys, soon the tropical birds and last the elephants. Before they got to another animal did Tsubasa lift him up and started to carry him to where they should have go in the first place and Yu stated that he haven't seen all animals in the park yet. People looked at them when Tsubasa was forced to carry the little boy through the zoo to where they should go. He was very heavy to be so little.

When they finally came where they had the wolf, they got welcomed by some people there, who worked with the wolf and tsubasa saw Yu ran happily to the big cage, who looked like a small room, only protected by a thick transparent glass, where the wolf was sitting in. The wolf just turned its head and looked at Yu and Tsubsasa was forced to think that the wolf was very beautiful. He saw how the wolf just sat there and looked at Yu, before it turned it's head against him.

''Are he not beautiful Tsubasa?'', asked Yu and smiled at Tsubasa.

''Yes, he is.'', answered Tsubasa and felt a hand on it's shoulder.

''It's a female.'', said a man to them.

''A female?'', Yu looked at the man.

''Yes and it seems to be very aware of what we say sometimes. Like it have been around humans before. It seems very strange and we are now working with where it com-'', the man got interrupted, by a woman who asked after him and the man let go of Tsubasas shoulder and walked away to the woman who have asked after him. It seemed to be very important, why he had to hurry.

It was one thing Tsubasa have thought about when he first heard about that Yu have catched the wolf, why the wolf not attacked Yu, when he first saw it, it must have felt that Yu was near so why didn't the wolf attack him. The wolf must have been hungry why it was so skinny so why not attack him. Wild pretadors, like lions or tigers could attack humans if they where hungry and this wolf must have been hungry. Tsubasa soon started feel watched and turned his head against the wolf and saw that he looked at him and licked its mouth, just like the wolf was seeing a yummy prey.

* * *

Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

_''Where is my moon? Where is my beloved moon?''_

* * *

Some days later

Yu sat on a bench in the park. He have just got a small package from someone. He shaked it, before he ripped up the paper who surrounded it and opened the small carton. Inside low a letter and a necklace.

''What a boring package.'', said Yu and sighed.

He took out the necklace. It was a chain and on it sat a Yellow stone. It stood something on it. He could not see what it stood on it so he laid it beside him so long and took out the letter.

''What is that Yu?'', Yu turned his head to the side and saw Ginga looking down on the package he have got.

''A package. I found it in my mail now in the morning.'', said Yu and looked at the letter.

''What did you got then?'', asked Ginga and took up the necklace.

''That necklace you are holding and this letter. It is boring.''

Ginga took the letter from him and he looked at it.

''I don't understand what it stands. We can take it to Madoka so can she see if she can translate the text.'', said Ginga and stood up. Yu nodded and looked down on the letter and necklace that Ginga gave back to him.

As they walked, Yu thought that the yellow stone on the necklace have the same colour as the wolfs eyes. Them beautiful deep yellow eyes, he loved most about the wolf. When he catched the wolf and first looked in the eyes of her. He thought he have seen little humanity in the wolf. He have heard, when the man on the zoo have said that the wolf can have been around humans before, why it seemed to understand them sometimes. It can be very nice, just scared. He think it did not like Tsubasa so much, about how the wolf have looked at him, when they have seen her on the zoo. Tsubasa seemed a little scared then. Yu knows he do not like wolfs, but Yu like them. He like most the wolf with the deep yellow eyes.


End file.
